


A New Hero

by HouseofSecrets



Series: Rise of Heroes [2]
Category: Henry Danger (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Crossover, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and had the power to change your life? Henry, Charlotte and Jasper find themselves with the chance to change their destiny after battling the newest Metroburg Villain. With the help of old and new friends Team Danger must band together to create a better world than the one they left behind.
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop & Henry Hart & Charlotte Page, Jasper Dunlop/Charlotte Page, Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, Link Evilman/Phoebe Thunderman, Max Thunderman/Original Character(s)
Series: Rise of Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066373
Comments: 29
Kudos: 20





	1. Henry I

Chasing the Monitor through the streets of Metroburg was not how Henry saw his Tuesday night going. Things had been surprisingly quiet lately which should have been the first sign that something was sure to go wrong. Sophia was out of town and Charlotte and Jasper had the night off. Henry cursed fate as he tore after the Monitor on his bike. Mia followed along racing on the rooftops.  


  
“She seems to be heading into the center square. Madame stay on her. I’m going to try and circle round behind!”  


  
“Got it Detective! I’ll call in our coordinates to Oracle, you need to phone Doc and the Professor”.  


  
“Ok, meet you at Johnson’s tower.” Turning his bike Henry raced off into the tunnel which should hopefully put him in front of the Monitor. Tapping his mike Henry called in his two best friends. “Char, Jasp! Come in!”  


  
“Go for Char. What’s up Hen?”  


  
“Hey guys. I’m so sorry to interupt date night but the Monitor has come out of hiding. Madame has eyes on her, but I’m trying to intercept her and her goons at Johnson tower. Is there any way you guys can meet us there?”  


  
“Of course Hen! We are on our way.”  


  
“And don’t worry about crashing the date Hen. You know we aren’t upset when it’s you” added Jasper.  


  
“Right,” uttered Henry. “I’ve got to focus up, so I’ll see you guys in 5.”  


  
“See you in 5. Let’s twist our rings and go J.” Henry smiled. Even during this, living in the insane town that was Metroburg, he knew that he could count on those two. The past three years had been crazy for the original members of Team Danger. Henry and Jasper decided to follow Charlotte to Dystopia for her service year. While there they met Mia who joined their team. Their vigilante work did not take long to capture the attention of the Hero League. When Char’s contract was up the 4 of them accepted positions with the League and relocated to Metroburg. President Kickbutt assigned 2 more members to Team Danger. Oracle, their tech genius Fred Benson and Scarlet, Sophia Nguyen, a super with portal powers.  


  
Working with a larger team allowed Henry to see that it was actually ok to take days off. The Hero League encouraged healthy vigilante practices and highlighted how toxic his relationship with Ray had been. This discovery allowed Henry to leave behind his past as Kid Danger and grow into his new persona Detective Danger. The Hero League also provided a great therapist which helped the three original members work through their issues caused by Ray and Schwoz.  


  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts Henry locked onto the Johnson tower. “Doc, Professor, Madame where are y’all?”  


  
“Doc and I are coming in from Roe street” came Char’s voice through the comms.  


  
“I have eyes on the target, incoming in 3” Mia called as she raced around the corner.  


  
“Thanks Madame! Professor put a call into the cops.” Henry looked up to see the first of the Monitor’s thugs. ‘It’s go time’ thought Henry as he adjusted his bike and headed into the crowd of thugs. Throwing punches left and right Henry looked around for his back up. Hearing a roar behind him he knew that Char and Jasper had arrived and joined the fight. The three battled against the minions while they awaited the arrival of The Monitor and Amelia.  


  
“Incoming Detective” ‘speak of the devil’ thought Henry. Looking up he saw Mia flipping in off of the roof and landing in front of the evening’s villain. The Monitor stood tall and threatening. Their black hair whipped through the wind; black cape fluttering behind them. “Ahh, Team Danger at last”.  


  
“Monitor” spat Charlotte “How dare you show your face in Metroburg.”  


  
“Professor Danger, how dreadful to see you!”  


  
“Cut the small talk. You are going away for a long time Monitor”  


  
“As much fun as that sounds. How about NO” She cackled. “How about instead I shoot you all with this!” Opening the doors on her van she revealed a large spiral ray.  


  
“Uh… Are we supposed to know what that is?” responded Jasper.  


  
“It’s obviously a time ray! Doctor Danger”  


  
“Yeah, no… That’s not a time ray. We have battled plenty of ‘time’ villains and they all had portals. It has to do with the science or whatever”  


  
“I AM THE MONITOR and I BUILT A TIME RAY!” she screeched.  


  
“Ok sure, you built a ray, but that defeats the purpose silly” corrected Mia.  


  
“What do you know about my purposes Madame Danger?”  


  
“You are always ranting about how you are going to go to the past and bring back all the dictators to help you conquer the world. Which is a really stupid plan by the way since they will want to rule the world alone. They will probably kill or imprison you to consolidate their power… besides a time ray is only one way. If you are shot with it, you are stuck living in the past”. Turning to the rest of the team she argued “Fighting crazy villians like this would never happen if we had just moved to Hiddenville like I said”. She quickly shut up when Henry shot her a look.  


  
“Don’t forget that you replace your younger self if you are sent to a time when you are alive. Dr. Time found that out the hard way” finished Charlotte.  


  
“So obviously we are going to have to confiscate that ray, and by confiscate, I mean destroy” Henry cocked his gun, “Say goodbye to your device Monitor”  


  
“Wait!” but he had already fired. The Monitor slammed the button on their ray “If it’s gone then you 4 are going with it!” The last thing the four heroes saw was a green flash as they fell.


	2. Henry II

‘Who’s shaking me?’ was Henry’s first thought. “Henry, come on Love. You got to wake up!” ‘Char?’ rolling over Henry came face to face with his best friend.  


  
“What Char… Just go back to sleep.” ‘why is the bed so small and uncomfortable?’  


  
“Come on Hen. Jasp will be here in a few minutes and you got to get up before your parents come looking for you”. ‘My parents?’  


  
“Oh my Frittle! What happened?” he exclaimed bolting up in his bed.  


  
“Obviously the time ray made by The Monitor hit us before we were able to destroy it. And due to the physics of time rays we are stuck in our old bodies. I called Jasper before I came over here and he’s on his way.”  


  
“Char! What are we supposed to do? What year is it? How old are we? Do I actually have to finish High School this time?” Henry’s breathing got more and more haggard as his mind raced. ‘How the heck are they supposed to handle this? Do any of them even have drivers’ licenses?’  


  
“Breathe Henry, we are going to sort all of this out once Jasper gets here.” His breathing started to even out as Charlotte rubbed his back. A thud caused them to turn their attention to the duffle bag which had flown through Henry’s window. “And there he is”.  


  
“Hey Cuties! Hen I’m moving in,” Jasper hopped through the window. “Char says she has to close out some stuff at her parents place but then she’ll be moving in full time too”.  


  
“Why are y’all moving in here?” Henry whined.  


  
“Obviously, your parents are the most oblivious and therefore this will be our home base for the meantime.”  


  
“Why can’t we just move out and get our own place”.  


  
“Because we need money to do that, and we definitely aren’t making enough to support the four of us on our Junk and Stuff paychecks” explained Charlotte  


  
“Four of us?”  


  
“Yeah you, me, Jasper, and your sister”.  


  
“Wait! What about Mia?”  


  
“Shit! Jasper’s right. We forgot about Mia. Do we even know if she came back with us? I mean she isn’t here…”  


  
“Well we didn’t meet her until we moved to Dystopia. Where does she even live?” Henry questioned.  


  
“I think I remember her saying something about living in a van?!?”  


  
“What?”  


  
“Yeah, she said she moved into her van after running away from home. She never really talked about her past before we teamed up in Dystopia.” Charlotte recalled.  


  
“I mean to be fair we don’t really talk about what happened here in Swellview with her.”  


  
“I guess you’re right. We definitely mentioned that we lived here though, so hopefully if she did come back in time with us, she will remember where to look for us”.  


  
“Alright, I can’t think on an empty stomach. I’m going to go make us some breakfast”. Getting up Henry lead the other two downstairs to the kitchen. Getting out the supplies he started to whip up a batch of pancakes. A pair of arms circled around him. “Can I help you Jasper?”.  


  
Jasper buried his face in Henry’s neck “I’m just reassuring myself that you are really here. I hated waking up without you guys there. It caused me to spiral a bit till Char called”. Henry nodded; he would also worry if he ever woke up alone. The three of them had never been far from each other since Henry’s accident. Speaking of which Henry thought about the layout of his room.  


  
“We are going to have to order a new bed. The one upstairs barely fits me, so it definitely won’t fit all of us. I’ll snag my dad’s credit card and we can get that delivered today”.  


  
“Way ahead of you Hen,” called Charlotte from her set up at the kitchen table. ‘Where had she even gotten that laptop?’ Passing the eggs to Japser to start cooking Henry grabbed the skillet to start on the pancakes.  


  
“What do you have for us Professor” Jasper asked as he expertly cracked 6 eggs and then looked to Henry, “Is Piper home?”.  


  
“I didn’t see her in her room on our way down, maybe she spent the night at a friend’s house? Add finding Piper to the To-Do list Char”.  


  
“On it! So far, I have buy a bed, find Piper, check in on our school records, and swing by Junk and Stuff” she grimaced at the last one. “We should probably make an appearance today; he is bound to call us at some point.”  


  
“Can we please not talk about him while we are eating” Jasper begged as he brought the plates over to the table. Turning off the stove Henry joined them with a pitcher of OJ.  


  
“Alright Professor D what is first on our list then?”  


  
“I think that we should start with getting a bed. I can work on that while you call Piper. Jasper is on kitchen clean up, hopefully we should be able to get everything set up before we have to go to sleep tonight”.  


  
“Which knowing Ray, could be very late”.  


  
“True,” Jasper agreed as he gathered up the plates. “Alright team, break!”  


  
Grabbing his phone Henry headed into the living room to call Piper. “What do you want?” came the impatient voice of his little sister.  


  
“Hey Piper, I’m just calling to say hi…”  


  
“Nice try, what do you really want”  


  
“What! I’m hurt. I can’t just call my favorite sister to see how she is”.  


  
“I’m your only sister Henry”.  


  
“Right. Whatever, what time will you be home?”  


  
“Probably around 4. Why do you care?”  


  
“I’m just trying to plan what to make for dinner before I go into work.”  


  
“Why is your store even open at night?”  


  
“IDK Ray wants people to be able to get junk 24/7.”  


  
“Weird…”  


  
“Yeah, but he’s the boss. Want anything special for dinner?”  


  
“Sushi Dushi?”  


  
“Alright then, Sushi for 4 at 5.”  


  
“What 4? who…”  


  
“See you at 4 Piper! I love you, Click” Whew. That was way harder than he had expected. He was going to have to pull himself together before he actually saw her. At least he had a few hours before she came home.  


  
“He guys! I think I found a bed for us. What do you think? It’s similar to the one we had before. And it has same day delivery”.  


  
“Sounds good Char!”  


  
“Where does your dad keep the emergency credit card Henry?”  


  
“I think he keeps it in the vase on mom’s backless bookshelf”.  


  
“Found it! Order placed; it should be here in like 2 hours…”  


  
“Sounds good y’all let’s get to work!” Henry and his friends spent the rest of the day trying to put their new/old lives together. There were a few pitfalls when they noticed that they each had maintained their powers and upgrades from the future. Henry had been reaching to catch a book thrown at him by Jasper and ended up super-speeding and then having his forcefield hit by the phone charger Charlotte threw at him. Seeing his powers activating Char tapped where her tattoo should be behind her ear and activated her chip allowing her to become a living computer. Jasper cursed in Spanish and then started a shopping list for healing crystals. It appeared that Team Danger had been gifted a second chance with a helping hand.  


  
By the time Piper got home they had established their plan of attack. Henry had texted Ray to let him know that the three of them would be coming in together that night. After the sushi had been eaten Henry and co gathered up their supplies and headed over to Junk and Stuff.


	3. Henry III

Sitting in the car outside of Junk and Stuff Team Danger tried to collect themselves. Taking a deep breath in the back seat, Henry turned to Jasper in the driver’s seat. “Jasp, I know that this is going to be hard. Trust me I get it. But, Please Please Please, don’t punch him!”  


  
“What?! Why would I punch him?”  


  
“Jasper Sweetie don’t punch him.”  


  
“Char! I’m not going to punch him.”  


  
Henry raised an incredulous eyebrow at that and scoffed. “Right! So when he dismisses Charlotte and guilt trips me you are going to be able to hold it together?”  


  
“Maybe… What about you two?! Y’all can’t punch him either! Char, he is going to put down both me and Hen and ignore you. Hen, Ray is going to make us do shit we don’t want to and he is going to be just an asshole in general.”  


  
“Ok fair. We all just need to keep our cool. I calculated that we only have to work with him till Christmas to funnel enough money for emancipation, setting up the Danger Zone and our move out of this town. That is 20 weeks guys. We can do this! Team Danger on 3. 1…2…3…”  


  
Holding hands the three of them headed into the store. Looking around, the young adults turned teenagers, were struck by the memories of the all the times they had spent there. Making their way through the piles of junk they headed back to the secret elevator shaft. “Alright last chance to run guys!”  


  
“Jasper! We’ve got to do this… Think of our future” laughed Charlotte. Chuckling Henry pressed the button and pulled their chain into the elevator.  


  
Holding on to each other tightly, the elevator dropped down into the mancave. The opening of the doors exposed the group to the all too familiar sounds of Schwoz screaming as Ray chased him around the mancave. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder Henry led his friends into their temporary base. Clearing his throat Henry tried to get Ray’s attention as Charlotte headed over to the computers in order to hack the system and set up their fund transfer. Jasper set both his bags and Henry’s on the circle couch before settling to work on his photography blog. “Ray. Ray. RAY!”  


  
“What?” turning around from where he had Schwoz backed into a corner Ray finally noticed the trio. “Oh. There you guys are! What time do you call this? You are lucky I didn’t go out on any calls while you were avoiding work. God you three are so lazy!”  


  
“Sorry” Henry ground out through his gritted teeth. “We had to take care of some stuff before the school year starts next week. We are going to have to adjust our hours with school starting and all…”  


  
“Whatever. Get over here and look at what Schwoz made me! It’s a mock sonic screwdriver.”  


  
“Ok, and will that help us fight crime big dog?”  


  
“No”  


  
“How much did it run you? And by extension us?”  


  
“hmmm”  


  
“I said how much?”  


  
“It just cost $20,000”  


  
“What! $20,000. Ray how could you be so irresponsible” Henry choked. Over the years he had forgotten how bad Ray was with the Man Funds.  


  
“Ah you got me; it was really $40,000” Ray laughed. “Anyray… Dr. Minyack is stirring up trouble again so we should probs go punch him.” As he headed down into the depths of the caves.  


  
“Ok, let me know when you find him” After checking on Char’s work Henry headed over to join Jasper on the couch. Laying his head on Jasper’s shoulder Henry tried to figure out what he was working on. “Whatcha looking at Big Dog?”  


  
“I’m trying to find us a house or plot of land that fits the criteria list we put together” Henry nodded thoughtfully. The trio had built a list of the most important characteristics they wanted for their new home. Char wanted it to be near a law school so they wouldn’t have to move again after their senior year. She was planning to knock out her bachelor’s credits through dual enrollment and summer courses. She had already sent out applications to a couple universities.  


  
Jasper as the protector of the group wanted somewhere defensible. He was interested in a place set aside and remote allowing for better protection measures. They all agreed that having their secret home base in the middle of town or the suburbs was not a good idea and that had been proven again and again while they had worked for Ray. Because of this a cover shop, like Junk and Stuff, was out of the question. Henry just wanted a quiet place to raise Piper away from the constant crazy of Metroburg and the uncooperative police force of Swellview. “What was that town Mia was always going on about again? Hiddentown? Invisibleville?”  


  
“It was Hiddenville” called Charlotte. “They already have a fam of supes that we met a couple years ago. The Thundermans.”  


  
“Thundermans? Wait you guys have already met them?”  


  
“Yeah, it was before you joined us Jasp. We met Phoebe and Maximus while he was going through his villain phase. You know before they joined the Hero League”.  


  
“Oh… Yeah I only met Phoebe once and I worked with Max on a project, but I never had a problem with them. I wouldn’t mind having help from some supes we could count on.”  


  
“Sounds good to me as well. From what I’ve heard the town seems quiet enough that I would be down with bringing Piper there. Char, you had the most contact with the twins. What do you think?”  


  
“I think we probably shouldn’t be talking about this where Ray or Schwoz could walk in at any moment. But yeah, I agree that if we find a property that works in Hiddenville I would support our move there. It’s close enough to Bordertown and there is a decent law-school there”.  


  
“Awesome Jasp start looking for properties there then! I think that…” Henry quickly cut himself off as Ray ran into the room throwing Henry his gum tube.  


  
“Henry! Schwoz finished our latest uniforms! Let’s blow a bubble and stop some trouble”. Popping the gum into his mouth Henry grimaced. He was vividly reminded why the trio had switched to rings for their suits since the gum tasted terrible. Taking one last look around the mancave Henry assumed the persona of Kid Danger as he ran over to tube and off to fight crime.


	4. Amelia IV

Amelia woke up with a jolt and the unsettling feeling that something was not right. Sitting up quickly she hit her head on the roof. Wait roof? Looking around Mia saw the converted box truck that she had lived in before she moved to Dystopia. Shit! Stupid Monitor and their dumb time ray. Looking at her cellphone she saw she was back to summer before what would have been her junior year of high school.  


  
Ok Mia, you need to calm down. You just need to take this one step at a time. What do you do first? God, Char would know what to do if she was accidentally time traveled. Char is smart. Wait!... If she had been sent into the past, then the rest of Team Danger had probably been sent back too! So step one: find Char and the rest of Team Danger.  


  
One problem with that, Mia could not remember where they used to live before, they met up in Dystopia. The trio was very guarded about their lives before forming Team Danger. Mia got it, from what she had gathered their home lives had been rather toxic and they had a ton of leftover trauma from their previous hero work. What she did remember was that Henry had gone by Kid Danger for a couple years so at least she had a starting point.  


  
Pulling out her laptop she did a google search for “Kid Danger Superhero” and hoped for the best. Scrolling through pages and pages of google she finally came across an article on KLVY news network which was based out of a town called Swellview. The article read “Kid Danger Defeats Escaped Super Criminal Drex and Gains Superpowers”. The picture showed a young blonde boy dressed in a blue and red spandex costume. Squinting at the photo Mia decided that the boy pictured looked similar enough to Henry.  


  
Deciding to run with the lead of Swellview, Amelia successfully found an online phonebook for the city. Another hour of searching finally revealed an address for a Jake and Siren Hart household. She remembered Jasper complaining about Henry’s parents once and his mom’s unique name had stuck with her. Plugging the address into her GPS Mia found that if she drove the rest of the day and most of the night, she could get to the Hart household by the morning. So she finished her tea and started packing up her campsite.  


  
Having finished packing Mia hooked her pink punch buggy onto the back of her truck. Hopping into the truck cab she headed out onto the highway, every mile bringing her closer to her family.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Having driven through the night Amelia was exhausted as she pulled up to Henry’s home in the suburbs of Swellview. Swallowing the final dregs of her now cold coffee, Mia stumbled out of the truck and up to the front door. Reaching out she grasped the knocker and banged it multiple times. Shifting back and forth she became nervous while she waited for someone to answer the door. Plenty of painful what-ifs began to race through her head. What if they hadn’t been sent back. What if they didn’t know her. What if she had driven for hours on end for no reason! Just then the door opened revealing a familiar sleepy blonde, cutting off her downward spiral.  


  
“Can I helllllp you” yawned a sleepy Jasper. Taking a deep breath and drawing up all of her courage Mia dived right in. “Hi I’m Amelia Jones and I’m looking for Henry Hart”.  


  
Hearing this Jasper's jaw dropped in shock. “Mia! You’re ok! Oh my gosh how did you find us?” Laughing Mia hugged him tightly.  


  
“It’s good to see you Jasper. Can I come in?”  


  
“Yeah, yeah of course! Please make yourself comfortable. I’ll go wake up Hen and Char”.  


  
Jasper ran up the stairs while Mia made her way over to the comfortable looking couch. She had to admit the Hart’s had a pretty sweet set up. She especially loved the backless bookcase. She could hear people bustling around upstairs but was quickly losing the battle of staying awake due to her sleepless night. Just as she was closing her eyes a blond blur and a loud voice caught her attention. “Who are you and why are you in my house!” Screamed the little angry blur. Focusing her eyes the blur turned out to be a little girl who was probably 10 or 12 years old. This was probably Piper - Mia’s sleep addled brain suggested. “Well!!! Are you going to answer me?!?!”  


  
“Hi, I’m Mia and I’m a friend of your brother’s... I...” she was cut off as Henry finally bounced down the stairs.  


  
“Piper please leave her alone! I apologize for her interrogation. Jasper tells me you are exhausted from your drive.” Such a sweet boy. Henry always put others before himself, unfortunately that also occurred when it would harm him. Luckily Charlotte and Jasper were on the case to shake the habit out of him.  


  
“I’m fine Hen. Piper here was just worried about a stranger in her house. How was she to know that we are friends.” Henry gave Piper a hug and sent her off to her room to get ready for the day.  


  
Mia finally started to relax as Henry pulled her into a hug, but something was still missing. Charlotte’s familiar shriek sounded from the top of the stairs and Mia laughed as she was suddenly engulfed by a hug from behind. Her heart was so light now that she was back with her team. “I am so sorry to ask this, but do you have any coffee? I drove through the night from Stevens Point and feel like I am going to fall over.”  


  
This quickly had the three of them springing into action. Jasper and Henry ran over to start a pot of coffee and breakfast while Charlotte got comfortable on the couch with Mia. “It’s so good to see you Mia we were so worried! We had no way to find you. How did you find us?”  


  
Taking the mug of coffee and a Danish from the boys Mia settled in to tell them all that had happened while the team had been apart. “Well I freaked out when I woke up since I had no idea how I was going to find y’all. I spent a good portion of the day scouring the internet for a mention of ‘kid danger’ in hopes of finding out where y’all were based. I finally found an article about you defeating someone named Drex and getting superpowers.” The group winced at the mention of the villain. Apparently, he was a sore topic for this group. “Once I found out the town y’all lived in I had to find a phonebook for Swellview. From there I found the Hart’s address, packed up my campsite, and drove through the night in order to get here. Speaking of which is it ok for me to park my truck in the street? Y’all don’t have an HOA right? Those HATE me”.  


  
Laughing Henry reassured her, “I don’t think we have an HOA and with the number of crazy things that happen in this town I think that you parking your camper outside is fine”. It was at this point the Piper decided to rejoin the conversation.  


  
“Please tell me that she is not moving in as well! There is only so much room in this house people!”  


  
“Piper! That is not a nice thing to say!”  


  
“Whatever. I’m not sharing my bathroom with another person! I already have to deal with Mom bringing her tennis coach over all the time. She doesn’t even play tennis!”  


  
“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m not planning on moving in at the moment. I’ll hit up a camping site. Swellview has to have one of those.”  


  
“Mia! We are not going to make you live on the other side of town! Piper can deal with another person in the house for a little bit.”  


  
“Shut up Jasper you just moved in officially yesterday!!!!”  


  
“Alright, everyone stop screaming. For now Mia can stay in her RV. We have some business to catch up on before we make any permeant living decisions” declared Char. “Piper do you have any plans for today?”  


  
“I’m going to Janna’s” she sniffed  


  
“Ok, do you need a ride since I took your driver’s license?”  


  
“No Henry. I’ll walk”. She declared as she stomped out the door.  


  
“Alright, I will just have to deal with her later. The plus side to having neglectful parents is that they are never home so we can talk freely”.  


  
“Great! I told y’all what I’ve been up to since we were sent to the past, what have y’all accomplished?’ Mia listened attentively as Jasper gave her a run-down of what the trio had been up to since they were blasted into the past. “Y’all are really looking at Hiddenville! I told y’all that it seemed great!”  


  
“You were so right. Char and I narrowed it down to two properties in Hiddenville that will work. We just need you and Henry to help us pick one.”  


  
“Awesome Let’s see them!” Charlotte pulled up the two properties on Zillow. “Here are the two we are looking at. They both are serious fixer uppers, which would allow us to design the Danger Zone how we want. What it really comes down to is whether or not we want to be on the water with woods or have woods with mountains. Any preferences so far?”  


  
“Having a lake nearby would be great for my garden. It’s also a pain to try and garden on rocky terrain. I vote lake property.”  


  
“I back Henry, the woods and lake provide for natural barriers and offer great protection for the Danger Zone when villains inevitably discover its location” added Jasper. “What do you think Mia?”  


  
“I like the water property too. It’s closer to town which means less time installing tubes and the like for Team Danger activities. Plus it’s a mansion with a supes cute well and plenty of room for Hen’s gardens, Jasper’s studio, my library and Char’s study!”  


  
“Alright! We are all onboard for the lake property! I’ll call the relator and start negotiating a price” decided Charlotte. “That way we can have a better idea of how much we need to lift off Ray”. With the plan in place Mia crashed on the couch hoping to catch a little shut eye while the group waited on their next step.


	5. Charlotte V

Hanging up with the relator for the Hiddenville property after finally successfully closing on the house Charlotte allowed herself to relax in the kitchen. She was happy that they had made a decision on a property so that they could get moving on the emancipation process. While her parents weren’t bad it was super important to get Henry, Piper and Jasper away from their toxic parents as soon as possible. At least they were progressing through their to do list.  


  
Pressing the tattoo behind her ear, Charlotte allowed the familiar lines of code flow in front of her eyes. The money they were funneling from Ray as compensation for years of crime fighting and countless injuries was slowly compiling in the account she had set up for the team. The online ad she had Jasper design announcing a sale at Junk and Stuff had gotten a lot of traffic. They would need to go in and open the store for real today. Henry had the genius idea to actually sell the stuff in store. He had asked “why did Junk and Stuff actually have to be a fake store?”. Between the three of them they had enough manpower to operate the store. If this went well then maybe they would start buying stuff to resell and speed up their profits!  


  
Looking at Mia asleep on the couch Charlotte wondered how they could explain away the 4th member of Team Danger to Ray and Schwoz. The fit that Ray threw over Jasper finding out would seem like nothing if Ray met Mia. Char knew that Jasper, like her, didn’t want Piper to feel put out in her own home. At least with Charlotte and Jasper she had known them for years, it wasn’t like there was a complete stranger crashing into her life. Piper needed some sense of balance and normalcy which was not being provided by neglectful her parents.  


  
The sound of the door closing brought Charlotte out of her dark thoughts. Tapping her tattoo again she closed out of her code and turned to face her best friend. Henry was weighed down by several grocery bags, having made a run to the supermarket upon finding that the fridge and most of the cabinets to be empty of edible foods. She quickly rushed over to help him unload the bags and put the items away. “We are going to have to go into work later today, the ad I had Jasper post is doing well. I think anything we make selling the junk is fair game to put towards the fixer upper in Hiddenville. Jasper should be home from checking on Junk n Stuff any minute”. As if summoned by her comment her boyfriend entered the room.  


  
“Hey guys! The shop is all set up for the sale to start tomorrow. Did we decide what to do about the renovations for the Hiddenville property?”  


  
Looking up from his laptop thoughtfully Henry commented “As much as I would like to be there to renovate it ourselves. It isn’t plausible to believe we will have enough time. Between school, filing for emancipation, working at Junk n Stuff, Team Danger fights and Piper. Well… we just can’t be in Hiddenville enough. We would essentially need to move there to build the Danger Zone, tunnels and tube systems we need even if the public house part was up and running, which it isn’t. I guess we are going to have to put off renovations for another 6 months to a year”. While Henry was speaking Charlotte watched Mia, who had been woken by Jasper’s arrival get up off the couch and move to the coffee maker.  


  
“I can do it-” she interjected. Taking a sip from her freshly brewed cup she joined the three other members at the kitchen table.  


  
“Do what?” asked Jasper confused by her declaration.  


  
“Move to Hiddenville” she shrugged “I don’t have any roots right now and I’m not exactly looking to relive these years the way I did originally. It only makes sense that I am the one to get started on our Hiddenville Base”.  


  
“While those are all true facts” Charlotte had to admit, “We don’t want to put the entire burden of building the Danger Zone on you”. She turned to the others for support.  


  
Jasper was quick to back her up. “Yeah, Mia. It’s going to take a lot of work. Plus the house itself isn’t livable as is”.  


  
“Well that is just another reason why I should be the one to go. I have my RV. And it’s not like it’s going to be just me working on the house. We are going to hire contractors to do most of the work. I’m just there to oversee and make sure everything stays on track. Come on Hen you know I’m right. If we don’t start for a year, it’ll be another year at least before it’s done and that would be a year of renting hotel rooms to stay in”.  


  
Henry had mixed expressions on his face. Charlotte could understand why he was conflicted. They didn’t really want Mia to be so far away as they wouldn’t be able to help her out, but she had some good arguments. “I guess it does make the most sense for her go on ahead”, as Jasper looked about to protest, he added “As long as you know we will be coming out on weekends to help you. And you call us at the first sign of ANY trouble”.  


  
“Of course! I wouldn’t expect anything else”. With the plan agreed upon the group spent the rest of the day catching up and watching movies. Before the original three Team Danger members went in to work.


	6. Amelia VI

A week later Amelia found herself outside the stone walls of what was to be their new home. The walls towered high above her, surpassed only by the towers of the mansion which lay inside the gates. Mia took out the key given to her by the relator for the property. The poor woman had practically thrown the thing at her, along with the ownership papers, before speedily driving away from the house like the Hounds of Hell were biting at her heels. Apparently, the property had a reputation for being haunted which was why the lady would not even cross the gates and was relieved to have finally sold it. The click of the lock and the creak of the gate opening gave Amelia her first glance at the beautiful mansion inside.  


  
The home was stunning with an old-world beauty but possessed a haunted air due to its years of abandonment. Mia could see past all of the flaws to the beauty that lay beneath the dirt and broken beams, she loved a fixer upper and this one would be quite a challenge! She slowly began to pick her way down the cracked walkway to the house. Looking around she noted that there was plenty of garden space for Henry and trees to provide the privacy Jasper had wanted.  


  
Having reached the front entrance of the wrap around porch, Mia went to walk up the stairs only to be knocked back by a flash of orange. Squeezing her eyes shut Mia tried to prepare for the pain that was sure to accompany her hitting the ground… but the pain didn’t come. Instead, Mia found herself hitting a firm chest as the stranger’s arms circled around her, stopping her from hitting the ground.  


  
“Whoa there! Are you okay?” looking up Mia saw the face of her unexpected savior.  


  
“Yeah, I’m good” Mia replied breathlessly, “just a little shaken up”. The mystery boy helped steady Amelia back onto her feet.  


  
Looking down Mia saw that the orange blur from before was an old tabby cat. “I see that you’ve met Thomas” laughed the boy. “My friends and I take turns caring for him. We’ve tried to relocate him to live with one of us, but he always ends up back here. I’m Max”.  


  
“Amelia” she replied shaking his hand.  


  
“Well Amelia, am I right in thinking that the truck parked out by the gates is yours?”  


  
“Yeah! My friends and I just bought this place and I’m moving in early to oversee all of the renovations”.  


  
“Oh that’s cool! Where are you guys moving from?”  


  
“We are relocating from Swellview, it’s about two hours west of here”.  


  
“Oh, I’ve been there before. I didn’t stay long; my sister and I were there for this business thing”.  


  
“Oh really” Max… Thunderman? If so, Mia knew exactly what that business trip consisted of.  


  
“Yeah, never really had a desire to go back there though”  


  
Laughing Mia agreed whole heartedly, “Yeah us too. I know that the others can’t wait to get out of there”.  


  
“Well I just came to drop off some food and water for Thomas here, but I can leave you my number if you need anything”.  


  
“That would be great!” pulling her phone out of her skirt pocket Mia passed it over.  


  
“All set! I guess I’ll see you around Amelia”  


  
“See you around Max. Thanks for the save!” Amelia watched as the boy left through a hidden crack in wall. Making a mental note of the location to check out later she turned back to her first project, recon on the mansion.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
The next week flew by for Amelia. She had called her team back in Swellview and they had agreed on a local contractor to start on renovations. The local contractor would be focused on the house, while Mia would hire a Hero League approved Supe to handle the creation of the Danger Zone underneath the main house. Mia had been busy setting up design meetings and enrolling in the local high school Hiddenville High. In between all of the crazy she still found time to text Max Thunderman.  


  
The boy was devilishly funny and had a similar twisted humor as Amelia. They had met up for pizza with his band one night. It was nice to know that when school started she would at least know three people. Gideon and Oyster seemed sweet if rather goofy, Amelia looked forward to getting to know them better. The band was apparently looking for a new drummer since their friend had moved to Neighborville at the beginning of the summer. Mia had also seen Max’s twin sister Phoebe in passing but hadn’t been introduced to the girl yet.  


  
Apparently, the twins were still at odds and hadn’t bonded due to their recruitment to the Z force yet. The Thunder Twins were legends in the Hero League, Amelia remembered hearing all about their saves when she had first joined. She had been worried when Team Danger joined the league since she didn’t have any enhancements or powers like the rest of the team. Henry was the closest to the “typical” Hero League member, since his powers were biological (even if they came through experimentation). Char was next, she had implanted a chip in her brain which she could activate by a tattoo behind her ear. The chip essentially turned her into a human supercomputer when activated. Even Jasper had learned basic spell crafting on top of his fighting skills. Amelia was just a troubled 20-year-old with buckets of Trauma and fighting skills honed by living on the run since she was 15.  


  
She didn’t have to worry though, Kickbutt, the SuperPresident at the time, had welcomed her and her skills. The League had assigned Sophie, who had “natural” powers like Henry, and Fred who was a non-supe like her. The duo was a godsend for the team, showing them the ropes on how to work as heroes with actual oversight and accountability. Fred had been the one to suggest what quickly became her trademark uniform.  


  
The Madam Danger uniform consisted of flexible and protective black nanofabric skirt and leggings, a zip up long sleeve top, a black half mask with a collection of rainbow wigs. Fred had run through the hours of footage from their fights in Dystopia and pointed out the fact that her unique hair color, white blonde with purple streaks, would be easy to track in a city like Metroburg and even more in a city like Hiddenville. Mia hadn’t been willing to change her hair, so the compromise had been a wig. They had ordered several different colored wigs and she had fallen in love with all of them. The variety of wigs definitely helped stop any journalists or villains from discovering her identity. Unfortunately, the money Charlotte had collected so far was going towards the house renovations so her wig collection would have to wait. She wasn’t planning to fight crime without her team anyways.  


  
The buzz of her phone pulled Amelia out of the past (or was it the future?) and back into the present. She smiled seeing that it was from Max confirming that they would meet up at the band’s lockers in the morning before their first class. Shooting him a text back she plugged her phone in to charge and double checked that she had everything packed for the next day. Sliding into bed that night she couldn’t help but be excited about the first day of school!


	7. Amelia VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all sorry this is late! Life is totally crazy at the moment so I'm running behind on updates. Anything in Bold is a text message! Hope y'all enjoy!

The first day of school dawned bright and early in the city of Hiddenville. Amelia was nervous but excited knowing that she already had friends to hang out with at lunch. Putting out food for the stray Thomas and her cat Duchess, Mia hopped in her car and headed to the high school.  


  
Walking through the front doors she could see Max and his band gathered by their lockers. Adjusting her bag she walked over to the group. “Hey guys! First day of senior year! Excited?”  


  
“No way Mia!” disagreed Gideon, “I needed another couple weeks of summer”.  


  
“Yeah, I was not ready to switch my swimsuits for textbooks yet” added Oyster.  


  
“You are literally wearing swim trunks right now” laughed Mia.  


  
“Yes well, they are comfortable”  


  
“You bet they are bro!” agreed Max holding his hand up for a high-five.  


  
“Well I’m apparently supposed to go to the front office before my first class”.  


  
“I’ll walk you there, it’s on my way to AP Chem” offered Max shutting his locker. “We’ll catch up with you guys at lunch”.  


  
Following Max, Amelia made sure to commit to memory the different turns they took to get to the office. It wouldn’t do any good for her to not be able to get back once she was done.  


  
“What do you need in the office?”  


  
“They said I have to meet with the Principal to get one of my classes approved and pick up my updated class schedule”.  


  
“Ah, well be careful with Bradford. He can be a bit of a pill so just don’t take anything he says seriously”.  


  
“Thanks for the advice, I’ll try to keep that in mind”  


  
“Good, well this is the main office, so I’ll leave you here. Remember we are meeting at the picnic tables under the palm trees for lunch today if you want to join us”.  


  
“Sounds awesome! Have a great first day Max and thanks for the help” waving goodbye Mia made her way over to the receptionist. “Excuse me sir, I’m here to meet with Dr. Bradford”.  


  
The apathetic look that the man shot her put Mia on edge, “Name?”.  


  
“Uh, Amelia Jones. I’m new this year”.  


  
“Take a seat and I will let him know you are here”.  


  
While she waited Mia checked her phone and found first day messages from the rest of her team.  


  
**Fastest Man Alive: Good luck today, please don’t punch anyone. It’s not fair if you get to and Char won’t let us…  
**

  
**Magic Man: Char said to text you good luck so… good luck :)  
**

**  
Skynet: Good luck today babe. You are going to crush it and rule the school in no time! Call us as soon as you get home so we can share horror stories ;)  
**

  
She couldn’t wait to get home in a few hours to hear how their first day had gone. The group had revealed that they were feeling rather nervous about how everyone would react to the trio’s changed dynamic. Shooting back quick responses to them she assured them that she wouldn’t punch anyone and that they would be her first call as soon as she got home that afternoon.  


  
“Miss Jones, Principal Bradford will see you now” called the assistant.  


  
Gathering her bag she headed into the Principal’s office. “Ahh, Miss Jones our newest delinquent”.  


  
“Good morning Principal Bradford”.  


  
“Pull up a chair we need to talk about your record”.  


  
“My record sir?”  


  
“Yes, when your transfer scripts were being reviewed, we found some discrepancies”.  


  
“What sort of discrepancies?” asked Mia. It was times like this that she really missed Fred, he had been a wizard when it came to forging documents. Since he wasn’t around, Amelia had had to forge her transcript at the Hiddenville library using whatever she could remember him teaching her. She really should have expected something to go wrong. Next time she needed forged documents Mia was just going to ask Charlotte to make them in the Man Cave.  


  
“Well lucky for you I don’t care. You delinquents cause enough trouble without me looking for it” grouched the Principal. “So I’m just going to sign off on your forms and hope that I don’t see you in my office again”.  


  
“Thank you, Dr. Bradford!”  


  
“Yeah, yeah get out of my face. You can pick up your schedule from Niall”.  


  
Well Amelia wasn’t going to argue with that. Picking up her schedule she headed off to her first class of the day hoping that the day would improve from there.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
By the time lunch rolled around Amelia was so ready to get back to her friends. Pushing her way through the crowded hallways she finally burst through the doors and out into the bright sun. Putting on her sunglasses to protect against the bright glare she looked around for the band.  


  
“YO Mia!” shouted Gideon from he was standing and waving on top of a picnic table. Waving back she hurried to join him.  


  
“Hey Gideon! Where are the others?”  


  
“Oyster is buying lunch and Max got into another fight with Pheobe during AP Gov so the teacher held them back”.  


  
“And Pheobe is…”  


  
“Oh! Pheobe is Max’s twin. She’s so pretty…” he trailed off clearly thinking about the girl. Snapping her fingers in front of his face pulled Gideon back into the present. “Wha…”  


  
“Pheobe” she prodded.  


  
“Right! Phoebe, she’s like the total opposite of Max but they still tend to do a lot of things together. I’m surprised you haven’t met her yet, she’s super involved in all things school. She’s a school ambassador and gives tours to prospective parents, is obsessed with her prefect attendance record and aces every class except art”.  


  
"She sounds like a very accomplished girl".  


  
Yeah, I think you’ll like her. She also is rarely separated from her best friend Cherry. Seriously those two seem to be attached to at the hip”.  


  
“Well I’m looking forward to meeting them both”.  


  
“As long as you don’t ditch us for them” warned Oyster as he joined the pair.  


  
“Of course not Oyster! You know I love hanging with y’all”  


  
“Good! How was your first day?” he asked digging into his lunch.  


  
“It was ok, it’s just strange to be back in school”.  


  
“Yeah I know the feeling” commiserated Gideon, “It feels like it should still be summer”.  


  
“Yeah… that’s what I mean” agreed Amelia hoping that no one would catch her slip. She had actually been thinking about how she was now in the past and had actually been a high school dropout in her past life. Having the chance to safely pursue her high school certificate was definitely a blessing and she swore to herself not to squander this second chance.  


  
“Mrs. Smith expects way too much of us!” bemoaned Max as he dropped down next to Mia.  


  
“What happened Bro?” asked Oyster  


  
“She seriously expects me to sit quietly while Phoebe is off Phoebeing everything up… Why the administration thought it was a good idea to put us together I will never know!” he huffed.  


  
“You would think they would have learned after dealing with you two together for the past three years, but then again no one ever accused Bradford of being smart” agreed Oyster.  


  
Turning his attention back to Amelia, Max asked “How did the meeting with Bradford go? You’re still here so I guess he didn't manage to scare you off with his charming personality”.  


  
“No, not yet, I can’t say that I’m angling for a repeat visit any time soon though” she joked.  


  
“Yeah he tends to have a rather depressing effect on the student body” laughed Gideon.  


  
“But don’t worry! The students tend to give Bradford as good as they get. Especially Max” reassured Oyster.  


  
“Oh!” teased an intrigued Amelia. “Are you some kind of prank king Mr. Thunderman?”.  


  
“Sweetheart, I am THE prank king”.  


  
“Is that so…”  


  
“Yup! I’m the uncontested pranking royalty of this school”.  


  
“Well we’ll just have to see if your reign lasts now that I’m here”. Her announcement caused the trio to dissolve into laughter.  


  
“You’re a prankster?” asked an incredulous Gideon.  


  
“No offense M but you don’t really strike me as the pranking type. I mean… you’re just so preppy” explained Oyster while gesturing to her outfit.  


  
They were definitely in for a surprise. “Just you wait! Soon enough y’all will be calling me Queen of Pranks” swore Amelia. She had already started to create and reject possible plans. Those boys were going down!  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
When school let out for the day, she said goodbye to the boys and rushed home. Her phone was blowing up with messages from Jasper, so she was sure the Swellview trio had had an interesting first day back. After changing clothes and fixing herself a snack, she settled down on the couch in her RV and called her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Stay safe everyone! - Evie


	8. Henry VIII

Swellview High was not ready for the level of chaos that would be descending upon it with the return of Team Danger. The trio had stuck mostly to themselves ever since returning to the past. Between working in the ManCave, hanging out with Piper and trying to avoid their parents, well the first day of school arrived far too soon for the time traveling trio.  


  
Henry had been lying awake for an hour now waiting for the alarm to ring. He would be the first to admit that he was feeling nervous about returning to their old high school. The horrifying fact that he hadn’t attended school at all that year also still weighed heavily on his mind. Once he realized how deeply Ray had messed with his head, well let’s just say he had been thrilled to run off to crime-ridden Dystopia with his family. The past week had definitely been hard for all three of them, but Henry especially found himself threatening to fall back into old habits. It would be so easy to buy back into Ray’s guilt trips, to fall back under the spell of being needed and to tell himself that Kid Danger was clearly the only one who could help. He now knew (or would know? Time travel was weird) through years of therapy that the weight of Swellview did not rest on his shoulders. Luckily his therapist Angela had helped him put together a group of tools to help him maintain healthy mental health practices. Several of which he was employing as his anxiety spiked surrounding the first day of the new year.  


  
Deciding that he might as well get up, Henry rolled over and slipped out of bed trying not to jostle Charlotte and Jasper. Dressing quickly he slipped downstairs to start making breakfast for his family. He hadn’t appreciated having Piper’s school attached to his originally, but now it made carpool and planning so much easier. Tossing together a breakfast casserole and placing it in the oven Henry noticed it was time to wake up Piper.  


  
While good for the time travelers, it was still concerning that his parents still hadn’t returned from their latest trip. While it wasn’t unusual for one of them to be gone for extended periods of time, usually his mother with her latest fling, but to have both gone was wrong… Having reached Piper’s door he knocked before peeking his head in to tell her to get up, “Morning Pipes! Breakfast will be ready in 20 and then you are riding with us to school”. Ducking the pillow she chucked at his face, he couldn’t help but smile having forgotten how much his sister was NOT a morning person over the years.  


  
He could hear Charlotte and Jasper down the hall moving around and beginning their day. It was wonderful to be back in a relatively safe town with his whole family. Henry couldn’t remember a time in recent/future memory when he wasn’t constantly looking over his shoulder searching for the next attack. Being thrown into the past by a villain was a blessing that he wouldn’t waste like Ray had done.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
The school day flew by for Henry. It took a bit of adjusting to get back into the mindset of a high school student, but he expected they would all get more comfortable in the upcoming weeks. He hadn’t heard much from Mia, just a quick message saying thank you for the well wishes and a promise to call when she got home. So this led to Henry anxiously waiting for Piper with his best friends in their new used car. The car had been found for the team by Char after making all three of them take their driver’s test.  


  
Five or so minutes more of waiting saw a grumpy Piper finally approaching the car. “Hey Pipes! How was your first day?” asked Jasper ruffling her hair as she slid into the seat next to him.  


  
“Awful!” she whined slumping down in her seat. “Janna spent the whole day telling anyone who would listen about her trip to Paris. Paris! I wanted to go to Paris, but mom and dad said no”.  


  
“Well maybe we can go next summer?” suggested Henry. He had already started planning a surprise trip for her birthday, since he knew Paris was one of the top cities on his sister’s bucket list.  


  
“Whatever.” she snapped kicking the back of his seat, clearly still upset.  


  
Maybe having Piper see a therapist sooner rather than later would be a good thing, reflected Henry. He had been planning on waiting until they had moved, but he also remembered how much the Junior Anger Management (or J.A.M.) classes had helped her before Ray had screwed everything up. If it was only once a week Henry could see a way of driving her out to Hiddenville or Metroburg without raising Ray's suspicions. Plus he could check on Amelia while Piper was in her appointment! Shelving the idea for now, Henry made a note to talk to his sister about it later this week since therapy would be no help for her, unless she agreed to get help and want to change.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
When they got back to the house Piper stormed upstairs and locked herself in her room. Henry decided that he would give her time to cool off and would check on her later after they called Amelia. Jasper quickly hooked up his pear pad to TV so that they could all see Mia when she called.  


  
They didn’t have to wait long before the TV started to ring. “Guys Mia’s calling” shouted Charlotte from her spot on the couch.  


  
Grabbing drinks for the trio Henry joined Char on the couch. “Hey Mia! How was your first day at Hiddenville High?”.  


  
“It was good. Where’s Jasper?” she asked.  


  
“I’m here!” called Jasper as he jumped over the back of the couch “Sup M”.  


  
“Hey J. How was it seeing everyone again?”.  


  
“It was so weird! Last time around, when Henry stopped going to school, I had started hanging out with Oliver and Sidney. I hadn’t thought about them in years, so it was strange to have them so welcoming when I showed up this morning”.  


  
“Same here” agreed Charlotte. “I was involved in so many different clubs. Between student government, tutoring, volunteering and classes, I can’t remember how I used to do it all and also work for Captain Man”.  


  
“Yikes! Well if anyone can figure it out, it’s you Char” encouraged Amelia.  


  
“So M, did everything go smoothly for your first day?” pressed Henry, it was obvious she was hiding something.  


  
“Well there was a slight mishap with my transcript apparently. I got called into the Principal's office to explain myself before I even made it to my first class” she revealed.  


  
“What kind of mishap?”  


  
“Well… given that it was fake, and I made it at the library there were a few inconstancies. I guess I just got used to Fred doing these types of things for us”.  


  
“I get that. I’m so used to being a field agent, that it’s weird to be relied upon as the main tech support for Captain Man” commiserated Charlotte.  


  
The trio spent another 30 minutes or so chatting with Amelia before she had to go feed her cats and the trio started on their homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


	9. Amelia IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets to a concerning call from Swellview and has an enlightening conversation with Phoebe.

It didn’t take long after the school year began for Amelia to be officially introduced to Phoebe. Well, it was less of an introduction and more of an interrogation. Max and the band had invited Mia over to see them jam. Seizing the chance to hang out with her new friends outside of school Mia happily agreed.  


  
The boys were rocking out in Max’s room/lair when Mia’s phone went off playing, "I Need a Hero”. Realizing that was Henry’s ringtone, Amelia grabbed her phone, muttered a few excuses and hurried back upstairs. Looking around the Thunderman’s living room she found it to be empty, which was great given that it was pouring down rain outside. With the coast clear she answered the call.  


  
“What’s up Hen?” she greeted preparing herself for bad news.  


  
“Mia! You’ll never believe what happened” her friend and crime fighting partner sang.  


  
“Henry what’s going on?” she giggled confused.  


  
“Frankini cursed the town and now we have to song battle him. I would prefer to not have to drag Piper into this… So will you come sing with us?” sang Henry off key.  


  
“Sure I’ll come sing with you” she sang back. “When do you need me there?”.  


  
“Tomorrow evening”.  


  
“Awesome! I’ll be there after lunch tomorrow Kid Danger. See you soon!” shutting her phone Mia started to plan her trip back to Swellview. Maybe she should ask Gideon to feed Duchess and Thomas, she really didn’t want to deal with the animals while song battling a crazy villain.  


  
Turning around Amelia jumped seeing Phoebe studying her with a harsh look. “Who are you? Why are you in my house and how do you know Kid Danger?”  


  
“Uhhh…” shit! What was her cover? He wasn’t supposed to call her as Kid Danger! “I’m Amelia and you must be Phoebe! I’m friends with your brother and he invited me over to watch the band practice. As for how I know Kid Danger, well I’m from Swellview. And since Kid Danger is the official vigilante of Swellview…”  


  
“I thought Captain Man was?”  


  
“Well that’s a matter of opinion. If you ask the Gen Z residents, we prefer to not associate with the old backwards vigilante. Having said that though, Captain Man is still on the payroll as the head vigilante”.  


  
“Why do you say vigilante instead of hero? You sounded pretty civil with Kid Danger on the phone, so why not call him a hero instead of a criminal?”  


  
“First of all can we sit down?” asked Mia gesturing to the sofa. Once the pair were comfortable, she continued “I say vigilante since our superpowered fighters aren’t overseen by the Hero League, which has advantages and disadvantages of course. They are people who have taken the law into their own hands, choose what cases they want to handle and have very little oversight. It goes to show the power of public opinion that has led to the pair being treated as heroes rather than criminals” explained Mia.  


  
“You don’t seem to be a fan of vigilantes, Amelia. So why are you agreeing to help one?” questioned Phoebe.  


  
“The heart of my issue with vigilantism is lack of oversight. Viewing the actions of Captain Man and Kid Danger over the years, I am led to believe that they desire the good of the city. That does not mean that I would not rest easier knowing that there were regulations and a system of balances in place to protect all parties involved”.  


  
“So you think heroes are better?”  


  
“Well it depends on who you define as ‘hero’. I would argue that powered and unpowered individuals who join the Hero League can be termed ‘hero’. So working with that definition, I appreciate that those ‘Heroes’ are operating with oversight and function similarly to the mortal police force and first responders. They receive proper training, have set work hours, have to file reports on cases, or in their case ‘saves’, have a required code of conduct and are held responsible for their actions. Plus, when you factor in the various contracts between government leaders and the head of the League, one can rest easy knowing that things are done correctly. Unfortunately, as with all human organizations, we must always fight to root out corruption when it occurs. There are obviously things that need to change within the organization, but as a non-member there isn’t much I can do directly. So we must take action in the little ways we can, we must strive to inspire change and bring about a better tomorrow every day”.  


  
“Wow, you’ve thought about this a lot” remarked a shocked and contemplative Phoebe.  


  
“Of course! This is our world, and it is our duty to shape it into a better place for both ourselves and those around us. We cannot just expect to sit by and wait for someone else to do the work”.  


  
“You’re right Amelia.  


  
“Phoebe stop stealing my friend” snapped Max as the band followed him into the living room. “You good M?” he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  


  
“Yeah I’m good” Mia replied, reaching up to squeeze his hand reassuringly. “Your sister came in while I was on the phone, so I was taking the opportunity to get to know her a little better”.  


  
“Ok, well we finished and were thinking of going over to Splatburger. Do you want to come?” he asked nervously.  


  
Amelia looked behind Max to where Oyster and Gideon were trying to not look nervous as well. She wanted to laugh; they were obviously worried she was going to ditch them now that she had met Phoebe. Well that was definitely not going to happen, Amelia was nothing if not loyal.  


  
“Sounds like fun, I’ll drive!” she smiled grabbing her purse. “It was nice to meet you Phoebe”.  


  
“Yeah you too Amelia. See you at school?”  


  
“Sure, I’ll be out of town for the next day or so, but we can totally meet up when I get back”  


  
“Yay! I can’t wait for you to meet my other friends too, especially Cherry” cheered the dark-haired girl.  


  
“Ok, I’ll talk you later! Bye Phoebe” waved Mia as she headed to where her car was parked on the street.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Dinner with her boys at Splatburger was a lot of fun. The establishment’s quirky theme of shooting food down tubes to their table was exciting and strange. Mia had a great time ordering different items for the table and watching them arrive.  


  
Remembering that she had to go back to Swellview the next day, Mia asked Gideon to feed the cats. He agreed, so she passed him the spare key to her trailer. The group was curious about why she was going back to the city so soon after moving here, so she cracked and explained that her family was experiencing a musical curse and the local vigilantes had contacted her for help.  


  
“Is it going to be dangerous?” asked a worried Oyster.  


  
“I doubt it. Frankini is more eccentric than dangerous. The worst that could happen, is that I lose my voice from all the singing”.  


  
The band hung out until well into the evening when it was decided that they should actually do their homework and quickly parted ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


	10. Charlotte X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and her boys get ready for Amelia's arrival and their upcoming battle against Frankini.

Charlotte had not missed fighting Frankini. The eccentric internet star’s attempts at ‘evil’ always caused a huge headache for Team Captain Man as they tried stop him. Plus there was typically a lot of glitter and she was constantly finding it in weird places for weeks after the fights. But of all the different “conflicts” with Frankini she could remember, his singing curse was the one she recalled most clearly, probably since it was the most extreme and done for no reason other than the fact that he had been ‘bored’.  


  
“Alright our superhero friend agreed to come song battle Frankini with us” announced Henry to Ray and Schwoz.  


  
“How do you have a superhero friend?” asked Ray  


  
“I have other superhero friends than just you” answered Henry. “We met her during a fight a couple years ago”.  


  
“Who’s we?”  


  
“Char, Jasp and I. She did ask that we not reveal her identity. So we’ll just be calling her Madame Mask while she is here”.  


  
“And why should I let some random super into my mancave?” argued a pouting Ray.  


  
“Because she is helping us.” snapped Charlotte, “Don’t you want to stop singing? I know I do!”.  


  
“Well said babe!” cheered Jasper from his place at the table.  


  
She blew him a kiss in response and turned back to the computer trying to pinpoint which of his many hideouts Frankini was holed up in this week.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Once the trio had finally left Junk and Stuff in the early hours of the morning Charlotte started to grill Henry on the details of their plan that they couldn’t talk about in the Man Cave. “How will Amelia disguise herself Hen? We don’t have our normal costumes. A large part of why we sent her to Hiddenville was so that Ray wouldn’t find out about her!”.  


  
“First of all, please don’t call them costumes, we wear uniforms while fighting crime”.  


  
“Fine uniforms. But without a uniform what’s to stop Ray from ordering Schwoz to figure out her identity and then her connection to us. They already realize that something is different about us, but that can also just be the fact that I’m dating Jasper”.  


  
“What I was going to say, before you cut me off, is that I told her to stop at a wig store and pick up one of the rainbow ones she likes so much. We aren’t able to buy her a whole collection yet, but one should be enough for now since this should be her only fight until we are established as Team Danger 2.0. Luckily, we are fighting Frankini so she doesn’t need any particularly protective clothing for her uniform tomorrow, so I told her to just wear whatever she has that is closest to her old uniform”.  


  
“What about a mask?” Charlotte sang, knowing that she was probably worrying over nothing, but she wanted to make sure her friend was going to be as safe as possible.  


  
“Mia can borrow one of mine” Henry sang back, reaching forward to squeeze her shoulder trying to provide some reassurance.  


  
“Where is she planning to meet up with us?” asked Jasper as he parked the car in their driveway.  


  
“I told her to meet up at the house tomorrow around lunchtime so that we can touch base before meeting up with Ray to go fight”.  


  
Heading into the house, the trip dropped their coats and bags in the front closet before moving upstairs to get ready for bed, hoping to get a little sleep before having to wake up with school.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Waking up a few hours later, even though she knew it wasn’t true, Charlotte couldn’t help but hope that the musical curse had been broken while they slept. Jasper’s huskily sung good morning dashed any dreams she might have had of a peaceful day. Dropping a kiss on his head she slipped out from between her boys and hurried to the bathroom.  


  
Fridays were her day to make breakfast for their little family. After quickly moving through her morning routine, she headed downstairs to start cooking, stopping briefly to wake Piper and make sure her little sister was getting ready for school. In the kitchen she got out the egg carton cooking up enough for the 4 teenagers. Mr. and Mrs. Hart, who had returned the previous afternoon from their vacation, would have to scrounge something together themselves whenever they awoke from their alcohol induced sleep.  


  
As she was plating the eggs and toast the remaining members of her family stumbled down the stairs sleepily. Charlotte passed Jasper a steaming cup of coffee laughing softly as she heard the love song he was singing to the cup. Knowing that she wouldn’t get anything coherent from her boyfriend till he had finished his first cup of coffee, she turned her focus to the Hart siblings. “What are you up to after school today Piper?”.  


  
“I have a Man Fans club meeting after school. We’re thinking up ways to tank Frankini’s social media following as payback for this singing curse”.  


  
“Well if anyone can do that, it would be you Piper. I swear you’re a wizard when it comes to being an influencer” encouraged Jasper.  


  
“Just remember Mrs. Tetrazzini is going to pick you and Jana up after the meeting since we have to work late at Junk and Stuff today” reminded Henry.  


  
“Yeah, yeah. You know this could all be avoided if you just gave me my license back. I’m capable of looking after myself.  


  
“Not a chance Pipes” deadpanned Henry. “Besides, wouldn’t you prefer to hang out with someone your own age rather than mom and dad?”.  


  
“I guess…” she grumbled into her breakfast.  


  
“We’ve got to finish up and get going soon!” announced Jasper checking the clock, putting a stop to conversation as the group finished their breakfast and headed out the door for another day full of sung education.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
After an eventful morning of teachers singing off key about their various subjects, Charlotte was more than ready to ditch the rest of the day. When she had originally gone through high school Charlotte would never have dreamed of cutting class. Now, being surrounded by her “peers” who were all significantly younger than her mentally, she was always excited for the school day to end. The trick today would be in trying to hide the trio as they snuck out under the watchful eyes of the Swellview High School staff.  


  
Charlotte couldn’t remember the staff being so attentive or caring about the trio last time around. Henry wouldn’t have been able to get away with skipping a year-and-half of school if even one teacher had cared the way the apparently did now. Mrs. Shapen in particular was watching Charlotte like a hawk, the trio could only assume it was the significant changes in their personalities and general dynamic that had attracted the adult’s attention.  


  
After many twists and turns, and eventually sneaking out a classroom window, Charlotte was able to ditch the teacher and meet up with her boys in the parking lot. Hopping in the car she yelled for Jasper to “drive, drive, drive”!  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Pulling into the driveway of the Hart’s house the trio could see a familiar girl with white blonde hair and purple streaks sitting on the house’s front steps with a backpack at her feet scrolling through her phone.  


  
“Amelia!” screamed Charlotte rushing to hug the girl. “I’ve missed you so much!”.  


  
“I’ve only been gone two weeks Char” laughed Mia, but she hugged her back just as tightly.  


  
“Well we’ve definitely missed you M” laughed Henry unlocking the house.  


  
“Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, strange girl! What are you doing here?” sang a very hungover Mr. Hart from his place on the couch.  


  
“Half-day Dad,” lied Henry easily, “shouldn’t you be at work?”  


  
“Your mother and I are taking a mental health day” drawled the man.  


  
Rolling her eyes Charlotte led the group upstairs while Henry dealt with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


	11. Amelia XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you so much for all of the love that you have given to this story! We passed 300 hits y'all. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Following Charlotte up the stairs Mia tried her best to reign in her laughter. Henry’s frantic lies to his parents were always hilarious. Jasper had taken to texting her what he dubbed ‘Henry’s Greatest Hits’ which always brightened up her day. The constant texts from the trio helped Mia to feel connected to her family even if they were separated at the moment.  


  
“So when are we headed to the Man Cave?” sang Amelia as she got comfortable on the window seat in the Trio’s room.  


  
“We planned to hang out here for a bit before heading over to Junk and Stuff after dinner” explained Jasper through song. “This way we can make sure your disguise is perfect and that we hide you from Ray for as long as possible”.  


  
“Sounds great! So catch me up, clearly Henry still sucks at lying. Which you would think he would have improved after having a secret identity for years”  


  
“I know, right? On the plus side we always know what he’s getting us for Christmas” laughed Jasper.  


  
“We’ve mostly been working on school and the necessary steps to establish our new superhero identities” sang Charlotte softly, lying her head on Jasper’s shoulder.  


  
“I think we should get Team Danger Twitflash accounts even though Rick Twittler is going to be evil in a couple months. That way we can connect with our fans” suggested Jasper.  


  
“Nice! Twitflash is huge with the kids at Hiddenville High. Max and the guys use it to promote their band gigs”.  


  
“Fine. We can revisit this point in a couple months when we get closer to launching Team Danger” sighed Charlotte.  


  
Henry’s arrival cut off any other discussion. “Well hopefully that should put any of his protests to rest for the day. How on earth I was able to get away with skipping all of senior year last time around I will never know” he whined moving to lay across Jasper and Charlotte’s laps.  


  
“You spent most of your time in the Man Cave with Ray. It’s really not too far of a stretch to assume that you had been at school the whole time” laughed Charlotte running her fingers through his hair.  


  
“Speaking of Ray, what items did you bring for your disguise Mia?” questioned Jasper.  


  
Amelia tore her eyes away from the adorable scene of the trio cuddled up on the bed. Digging through her backpack she pulled out her temporary uniform items.  


  
“I’m planning to wear black leggings, this sparkly black skirt I found, my black leather jacket and my new wig” Mia explained. The wig was a beautiful purple and pink ombre which she had styled into an intricate updo for the battle.  


  
“Looks good, but what if we got you a Team Captain Man jacket instead. That way we can play up your connection to us. Plus, establishing you as a part of our team will help when we break off in a couple months. That way people won’t be too shocked by your membership on Team Danger” offered Jasper.  


  
“That sounds great in theory but…”  


  
“Oh no… But what M?”  


  
“I kinda let it slip that I was coming here to the Thunder twins and the band”.  


  
“Huh… so should we introduce you as someone else? Or just not disguise you?” pondered Henry.  


  
“We didn’t disguise Piper last time” Charlotte pointed out.  


  
“We only did that since she was well known to be the president of the Man Fans. If we just show up with some random girl who lives in Hiddenville people will start asking questions” explained Henry.  


  
“All we need is a cover story then. We could say that Henry saved her as Kid Danger, so he reached out to her for help with Frankini”.  


  
“I mean, it’s not even a lie, as long as you don’t factor in time travel” smirked Amelia. After all, it was Henry and Team Danger who had saved her from the mob in Dystopia.  


  
“Awesome, now I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. How about we go to Nacho Ball for lunch” sang Char.  


  
“The nice one or the close one?” asked Jasper  


  
“The nice one of course. NO one goes to the close one unless they have to”  


  
“Yeah, Ray and I stopped Jeff from robbing it last week and it was so trashy” added Henry.  


  
“Well I’m always in the mood for nachos” sang Amelia happily. The group quickly snuck out the window and headed to Nacho Ball.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
A few hours later Amelia, Charlotte and Jasper arrived at Junk and Stuff where Henry was waiting for them. He had been called away by a frantic Schwoz halfway through lunch to fetch Ray who had runaway to Neighborville.  


  
“So this is Junk and Stuff” remarked Amelia as she looked around the crowded shop.  


  
“Yup! But the real fun happens downstairs” smiled Henry as he led the trio through the shop. “Jasp are you planning to come down now or work for bit?”.  


  
“I should probably chill up here for a bit and do the receipts since I’ll be down in the cave when you guys actually start the fight”.  


  
“Sounds good. We’ll see you later then” promised Charlotte pressing a kiss to his temple before joining Amelia and Henry by the elevator.  


  
Stepping inside Amelia was directed to grab onto the handles of the elevator. Flashing back to the trio’s stories about falling at the speed of sound, Mia made sure to hold on tight. Unfortunately, no amount of stories could have prepared her for the sudden drop of the elevator starting. A startled scream was ripped unconsciously from her throat.  


  
The elevator settled with a crash and Mia went flying into the waiting arms of Charlotte and Henry who had been able to stand normally and hold a conversation while they plummeted to their deaths.  


  
“What the HELL!” she gasped, trying to get her breath back  


  
“Yeah, we really should see if Schwoz can fix the elevator. According to Ray, it used to work well until they had a falling out years ago. Apparently Schwoz screwed with the elevator as one last F-you to Ray before disappearing”.  


  
“But hasn’t he been back for like 3 years?”  


  
“Yup. I think Ray just got used to it, so they never changed it back…” shrugged Henry.  


  
“Henry is that you?” came a loud voice from inside the Man Cave.  


  
“What’s up big dog?” responded Henry bouncing into the room.  


  
“Big Dog?” mouthed an incredulous Amelia as she followed the silently laughing Charlotte.  


  
“Are you ready to go song-punch Frankini, Kid Danger” sang a worked-up man who Mia determined to be Ray.  


  
“You bet! Especially since we now have our secret weapon” cheered Henry as he directed the man’s attention to Amelia.  


  
“Who’s this supposed to be?” greeted the man gruffly.  


  
“This is Amelia, you know, the superhero friend I mentioned. She’s here to help in the battle”.  


  
“Fine… whatever. You need to pop a bubble so we can get Swellview out of trouble”.  


  
“Oh god the rhymes” groaned Charlotte handing Mia a red, silver and blue Team Man jacket.  


  
“You know you love them” teased Henry popping a gum ball.  


  
“Yeah, yeah. Go have fun. Be careful and all that jazz. Make sure to bring Mia back in one piece” she ordered pushing Mia in the direction of the two masked heroes.  


  
“Stop worrying Char. We’ll be back before you know it. Have fun with your boyfriend” winked Henry before calling out “Up the tube”.  


  
Amelia laughed quietly seeing the fond look Charlotte adopted as he walked away. Her friends were so in love it was crazy. Fred, Sophia and her, had all sworn to let the trio work out their relationship by themselves, but being sent back years in the past without back up, well Mia was thankful she was living in Hiddenville away from the drama. Hopefully the trio will have worked things out by the time they join her in Hiddenville.  


  
Taking her place on the tube pad Amelia waved to her friend happily singing “Up the tube!”. With a woosh of air Mia was lifted up and disappeared into the tunnel system below Swellview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's wig - link:https://therighthairstyles.com/mermaid-hair-ideas/
> 
> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


	12. Henry XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry song battles Frankini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get a new chapter out. I just haven’t had any inspiration for my Henry Danger fics recently. My plan is to return to posting every other Monday now for this fic! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

In Dystopia, Henry had always looked back at the Frankini battles with a certain level of fondness. Having returned to the past and once again facing Frankini’s tedious theatre-based plots, he was starting to rethink his opinion. The Swellview tube system dropped Henry, Ray and Amelia off one block from the Karaoke club Frankini was holed up in.  


  
“All right here’s the plan. We go in fists blazing. And take him out quickly, that way they won’t see us coming” directed Ray.  


  
“But they invited us?” asked Amelia confusedly. “Won’t they be watching for us”.  


  
“But we need to make an entrance” explained Ray.  


  
“How about we just kick down the doors big dog?” suggested Henry, trying to keep the peace. “I know how much you love to kick in doors”.  


  
“Ok…” agreed Ray before rushing towards the doors. Henry and Mia gave chase.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Bang! Henry coughed as the Karaoke club’s dust was kicked up into the air by the splintered door.  


  
“Frankini! Let’s dance” challenged Ray.  


  
“Captain Man! Kid Danger and…” greeted Frankini joyfully, before trailing off questioningly while looking at Mia.  


  
“I’m just here to help” announced Mia holding her hands up in the universal symbol of surrender.  


  
“Wonderful!” giggled the villain. “I believe that it is time to get started then. You three stand over there by Goomer and I will call up the news”.  


  
The crimefighting trio chilled in Frankini’s backstage area while he prepped the cameras and fixed his latest costume. Henry squeezed Mia’s hand good luck as Frankini began to sing.  


  
“Heeeeeey Swellview! It’s me Frankini. I want to thank you for livestreaming. Your local heroes don’t like all the singing. So I challenged them to try and make it stop. Theeeeey brought along a friend letttttssss see how thissss thing endsss. But first it has to start. And it startssss, Right NOOOOOOOOW!!!!”  


  
“Fight song Fight song This is the fight song This is the fight song. There will be fighting in this song. Fighting that is done through song” sang Henry along with Mia and Ray as they danced their way to center stage.  


  
“Round One” announced Goomer excitedly rushing across the stage with a sign.  


  
“Fight song” sang the trio.  


  
“Random girl” picked Goomer.  


  
“Little girl let's see… Can you sing as high as me?” taunted Frankini.  


  
Mia sucked in a deep breath, flipped her purple hair over her shoulder and sang her scales as high as she could go. Unfortunately, Frankini totally destroyed her with his flawless high notes. Mia stumbled back to the boys defeated.  


  
“This is the fight song” sang the frustrated trio.  


  
“Round Two” announced Goomer  


  
“Fight song” sang the trio.  


  
Goomer announced that Henry was up next, “Kid Danger”.  


  
“Fight song” sang the trio.  


  
“Well, kid let's see. Can you sing as long as me?” sang Frankini confidently.  


  
Henry stepped forward reluctantly. Drawing in a deep breath Henry half-heartedly sang until he ran out of breath. Frankini somehow managed to do a little dance and sing for a whole minute longer after Henry quit. Bowing out gracefully, Henry rejoined his team on the sidelines.  


  
“This is the fight song” he sang with Ray and Mia.  


  
Goomer announced “Round Three”.  


  
“Fight song” sang the trio.  


  
Goomer announced “The Captain”.  


  
“Fight song” sang the trio.  


  
“Okay, let's see. Can you sing as low as me?” sang Frankini.  


  
“Please! My name's Captain Man, I've got testosterone built into my name” fronted Ray.  


  
“Well, let’s hear it then” taunted the media star.  


  
Sucking in a deep breath Ray uttered a deep note for a couple seconds before relaxing smugly. “Beat that”.  


  
“Gladly” flirted Frankini, before demolishing Ray’s earlier note.  


  
“Uh, let me try that again” stuttered the embarrassed hero. But like last time, when he tried to sing lower, he ended up choking. Humiliated at losing to Frankini (which Henry thought he shouldn’t be due to Frankini’s insane talent) he whimpered, “Don't look at me!”.  


  
Having successfully beaten each competing member of Team Man, Frankini continued to show off. Goomer, always one to support his boss, introduced each category, “Riffs! Beat box! Scat!”.  


  
Henry was just glad to have a chance to catch his breath and avoid the media attention for a minute.  


  
The trio collapsed in exhaustion, just like the last time. Somehow Frankini was still full of energy and bopping around the stage happily. Henry would have thought being a superhero would have given him better breath support, but clearly not as great as Frankini’s. Seeing that Frankini was starting to get a little bored Henry decided to kick off the next part of the plan.  


  
“How on earth are we supposed to finish this?” asked Henry.  


  
“Frankini is crazy talented we will never beat him like this” added Amelia.  


  
“Well what are our other options?” asked Ray.  


  
“Well how do musicals normally end?” suggested Mia.  


  
“Well usually someone sings a final song about some sort of fear they conquered or a lesson they learned” explained Henry.  


  
“Well who could have conquered a fear? Do we need to go find someone else? Do we have enough time?” acted Mia dramatically.  


  
“Well… Ray…” hedged Henry, laughing internally.  


  
“NO! No way!” protested Captain Man.  


  
“Dude, you left Swellview because you were afraid to sing” said Henry, repeating the inspiring speech he had given years before. “But now it is time for you to face that fear!”  


  
“I said no” argued Ray.  


  
“You have to man! It’s how all musicals end”.  


  
“I don’t even know what to sing about” protested his boss.  


  
“You don’t have to sing about anything important” coaxed Mia.  


  
“That’s right, all you have to do is sound like you are singing about something, ok?”.  


  
“Yeah! It can be totally meaningless!” cheered Mia.  


  
“Just get up there and sing, about anything, and Save Our Town!” pressured Henry, physically forcing Ray up onto the stage.  


  
“It takes more than one voice to make harmony. We all have a choice for our destiny. So if everyone here would just sing with me. We'd all be free, in harmony” sang Ray awkwardly.  


  
“Oh no! He’s singing a finale!” worried Frankini.  


  
“That was perfectly meaningless. As a musical theatre kid I can one hundred percent certify that this is how musicals end” approved Mia. Holding her hand up for a high five she added “Great Job, Kid Danger”.  


  
“Why don’t we go back to those one-on-one singing battles instead, huh?” suggested Frankini frantically. The star was desperately searching for a way to save his curse, but Henry’s throat was starting to hurt from all the singing and there was no way he was letting this curse last any longer than it had the first time.  


  
“No! We all have to join in and sing with Captain Man” instructed Henry.  


  
“Yeah… I don’t want to sing that” protested Mia.  


  
“I’ll siiiiiing with youuuuu!” belted Goomer happily.  


  
“SHUT UP GOOMER!” demanded Frankini, but his protests were ignored by the talented henchman.  


  
“No I will not shut up” snapped the man, he jumped up on the stage with Ray and belted out, “It takes more than one voice to make harmony. We all have a choice for our destiny”.  


  
Henry jumped in to sing “So if everyone here would just sing with me. We'd all be free in harmony”.  


  
A shocked Ray concluded how he knew Goomer. “Wait! I know that voice, why do I know that voice? Were you once in a musical? A musical about cats?”  


  
“Was it CATS?” asked Henry, because even years into the future he still hadn’t ever gotten a definitive answer on the question.  


  
“It doesn’t matter Kid” ground out Ray, smacking Henry casually upside the head.  


  
“I was years ago, how come?” admitted Goomer.  


  
“You were beautiful, meow-meow” praised Ray.  


  
“Meow-meow” echoed the henchman.  


  
“Can I sing with you?” begged Ray.  


  
“Of course!”  


  
Mia joined the group on stage as they sang, “It takes more than one voice to make harmony. We all have a choice for our destiny. So if everyone here would just sing with me. We'd all be free in harmony”.  


  
The magical musical curse machine started smoking, but the four of them didn’t have enough power to break it on their own. “Everyone at home, sing along” ordered Henry.  
“It takes more than one voice to make harmony. We all have a choice for our destiny. So if everyone here would just sing with me. We'd all be free in harmony. It takes more than one voice to make harmony. We all have a choice for our destiny. So if everyone here would just sing with me. We'd all be free in harmony” sang the whole town.  


  
As the machine popped and sparked for the final time the town of Swellview sang the final line, “The musical curse has been lifted”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr @Find-y0ur-j0y! - Xo Evie


	13. Amelia XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia returns to Hiddenville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Amelia was utterly exhausted by the time the crime fighting trio made it back to the Man Cave. She had clearly become too lax in her training schedule. The distinct lack of pressing threats in Hiddenville had lulled Mia into a false sense of peace. Amelia swore that when she got back home, she was definitely stepping up her work outs.  


  
“Congrats on another victory boss!” cheered Schwoz.  


  
“Thank you Schwoz. Let me know when KLVY news calls to set up my interview” directed Ray before heading to his room to shower.  


  
“You two did great as well” congratulated Jasper pulling Henry into a tight hug.  


  
“Thanks Jasp! I just wish that you and Char had been out in the field with us”.  


  
“Hey, by the end of the school year you three will be in Hiddenville and we’ll be able to fight crime as a team again” consoled Mia.  


  
“Well I’m starving and now that we’re no longer singing do you all want to grab some Yotally Togurt?” offered Charlotte.  


  
Leaving her wig and Captain Man jacket in the van, Mia joined the others for some celebratory frozen yogurt.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Mia arrived back in Hiddenville Sunday afternoon after spending Saturday hanging with her team. Opening the door to her R.V. she was greeted by two happy fury blurs.  


  
“Well hello lovelies” greeted Mia crouching down to pet the cats.  


  
“Mrrp” purred Duchess and Thomas.  


  
It was truly good to be home. Mia quickly unpacked her bags before settling in to do her homework.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Monday morning found Mia strolling back through the halls of Hiddenville High. Dropping her books in her locker, Mia set off to try and find Cherry and Kelsey. By the time she had located the bubbly blonde, Mia only had a minute to convince Cherry to find Kelsey and meet up with her during their study period before racing off to homeroom.  


  
Amelia slid into what she had started to consider “her seat” next to Gideon as the bell rang. “Whew! Made it!” she cheered happily.  


  
“Sup M. What’s got you all frazzled?” greeted Gideon.  


  
“Hey Giddy. I just spent the last twenty minutes trying to track down Cherry”.  


  
“Did you find her?”  


  
“Yeah, she was with Pheobe, which in hindsight I really should have put that together. I was only able to get her to agree to meet up in the library during our study period before I had to dash in here”.  


  
“Yeah, Phoebe and Cherry tend to be rather inseparable. If you’re looking for one or the other in the future, just listen for the lovely dulcet tones of the Thunder twins yelling at each other”.  


  
“I’ll keep that in mind” laughed Amelia before turning her attention to Mr. Bell as he began to call role.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
The rest of her morning flew by and before Mia knew it, the bell rang announcing the start of her free period. Waving goodbye to her desk partner, Luke, Mia ran out of the room towards the library.  


  
Bursting into the library, Amelia found Cherry and Kelsey working at one of the nearby tables. Dropping her bags down next to them she grabbed a seat at the table. “Hey girlies! How was your weekend?”.  


  
“Hey M! My weekend was great. Phoebe and I had a sleepover and went to the mall”  


  
“That sounds like fun Cherry, what about you Kels?”  


  
“My weekend was fine. I mostly did homework and drove my siblings to their soccer games. Are you feeling better? You were out on Friday”.  


  
“Yeah, I wasn’t actually sick. I had to go to Swellview to help some friends of mine. I only just got back in last night”.  


  
“Everything ok?”  


  
“Oh yeah! It was just a little issue, but we handled it. It was nice to see my friends again, I’ve missed them ever since I moved here”.  


  
“Well I’m glad to hear that you had a fun weekend M. So what did you want to talk to us about?” asked Cherry.  


  
“I was talking to the boys last week and they seem to be under the impression that Max is the best prankster at this school”  


  
“That is the general vote of the student body” agreed Kelsey.  


  
“Well, I am a bit of a prankster myself, but the boys didn’t believe me”.  


  
“Hah! Unfortunately that sounds just like them. We clearly aren’t going to let this stand though, what’s the plan?” demanded Cherry.  


  
“I was hoping you would say that” smirked Amelia. Leaning in, she quietly shared her game plan with her new friends.  


  
*A New Hero - A New Hero - A New Hero*  


  
Raising her hand to get Mr. Frankinson’s attention, Amelia quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Rushing through the halls Mia noted that she had five minutes till the bell rang and the halls would be flooded with students ready to go home for the day, it was almost time to spring her trap!  


  
Pushing her way into the girl’s bathroom in the math hallway, Mia found herself face to face with her partners in crime, Kelsey and Cherry. “Alright ladies! Are you ready to do this?” cheered Mia.  


  
“Hell yeah! Let’s show those boy’s who’s boss” cackled Kelsey.  


  
Having confirmed that the girls were still onboard with the plan, Mia pulled a screwdriver out of her bag and set to work unscrewing one of the bathroom grates. Reaching in she pulled out the large blue duffle bag that she had stashed in there before classes that morning. Unzipping it she pulled out the three pairs of roller skates and cans of silly string she snuck out of Junk and Stuff.  


  
Passing each girl a pair of skates and two cans of silly string, Mia instructed “Once you guys lace up your skates we can head to our positions. Remember, as soon as the bell rings start spraying and enjoy the havoc”.  


  
“I bet I can spray more students than you Cher” taunted Kelsey lacing up her skates.  


  
“Oh you are on!” laughed Cherry making her way to the door.  


  
Quickly screwing the grate back in place, Mia followed the girls out into the hallway and took her place near one of the classrooms. Checking her watch she counted down the seconds till the bell would ring. 10… 9…. 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BRINGGGG!  


  
The chatter of students filled the hallways as they exited their final classes of the day. Pressing play on her pear watch, Mia pushed off the wall and weaved through the student body spraying silly string and wreaking havoc to the beat of Kings & Queens by Ava Max.  


  
Spotting the band by their lockers, Mia put on some speed as she bobbed and weaved her way over to them. She threw her head back laughing as she took in their suprised faces. She circled the trio coating them in purple silly string.  


  
Oyster took the prank the best and snagged her arm pulling her into complicated spin. Mia rewarded him by tossing him one of the cans of green silly string from the holster on her hips. Shooting a silly smile at Max’s dumbstruck visage Mia skated through Oyster’s legs and then set off to continue causing chaos with her girls. The song changed to Reba’s “Going Out Like That” as Mia joined up with other two.  


  
“What on earth is the meaning of all of this!?!” shouted Principal Bradford storming into the main hallway. “Thunderman you have a lot of explaining to do!”  


  
“It wasn’t me this time Bradford” protested her friend.  


  
“Well then who?” blustered the principal spinning to face the trio. Taking in her outfit Bradford glowered. “Amelia Jones” he growled.  


  
Giving them the signal, Mia watched as her girls dumped out the baskets full of silly string they had stashed during their free period. As expected, the students dove to each grab a can before turning them on their teachers and friends.  


  
Of course their prank could not last forever, as eventually all good things must come to an end. Bradford located the speakers Mia was using and disconnected her Girl Power playlist before demanding that Mia and her co-conspirators report immediately to his office. Standing there, covered in rainbow string with a grin wide enough to cover the world twice over, Mia could not bring herself to regret her decision even with the inevitable punishment to come.  


  
Her smile grew even larger when her boys dropped into deep bows proclaiming that they were not worthy to stand in presence of their Pranking Queen. The memory of their dumbstruck and awe filled faces stayed with her all the way to Bradford’s office. What they didn’t know was that Amelia was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's Skates  
> 
> 
> Silly String  
> 
> 
> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr @Find-y0ur-j0y! - Xo Evie


End file.
